Lone Wolf's Adventure II
by alvind-rod
Summary: Here's the sequel of Lone Wolf's Adventure and Humphrey goes looking for answers about his mysterious past and parents but he finds something that he never going to see it. Can he handle the truth of this journey? I don't own Alpha and Omega
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - New Life Begins

Here's the Sequel of Lone Wolf Adventures which it's being 4 months since Humphery met Kiara and come back as Beta to Jasper Park as Beta but now he knows about Kate's feelings which he hasn't being the same wolf since than.

Humphrey lays down onto the soft ground of his den of thinking about how his life was beginning to change because of how he left Jasper to search for himself but he met Kiara who was his best friend which they met like 2 months ago as she come back to his pack with hers as all of three packs join to make new pack but he wasn't the same wolf because everything that happens towards his heart and mind which it was nearing destroying inside than he starts thinking about his parents which they disppear inside of midnight as he gets up awhile looks around his den with discouraging to emotionless eyes.

He starts thinking about his new life of being Beta which it was nearly all work and he asks himself of being serious voice "I'm not same wolf..that I used to being" for he looks into the pond of sees himself but doesn't noticed that his dark gray fur was turning slightly black like his father's but something was telling him that his real journey is going to begin soon.

"I still feel like there's a new journey for me" Humphrey telling himself of being wondering voice and starts walking towards the den awhile he doesn't know what think about his and Kate's relationship as Humphrey doesn't know about his families. He gets up from ground and walks away from his den awhile he looks around with worried eyes of wondering voice about says "What does this new feeling about?" awhile he sees some new wolves as they looks towards to see Humphrey which they smiles warmly towards the wolf who felt something like family but Humphrey uses the fake smiles towards them of not wants to see them like this.

As skies were sunny with clouds around coming onto day and starts wondering about if the wolves being than his feelings of sadness returns because of never going to get what someone told him about his parents were dead or missing. It was different of being told the feelings about his parents which he thinks it's true because Humphrey never knows what it feels like to have parents because for his lost memories of being pup which when he sees others families with parents because they never being together.

Humphrey sees his Omega brothers together of being talking about how they nearly have no mates but Humphrey was walking away from them of being sad eyes which he's never being together with a female but Kate and Kiara which they just used him to get back home or become part of pack which he doesn't know what to say towards them no more about them.

He walks away from them of being woods as he looks around to sees the hill with sad eyes of being wondering face if this was the same mountain as he doesn't know what to think about his past life than he speaks with curiousity voice "I have to leave...and not come back till I'm ready to become Beta" as Humphrey thinks about becoming a lone wolf again which nobody needs to know about his leaving or walking down a path of being serious about his past which he wants to know about his parents or where did they go when he was pup.

Humphrey was walking slowly towards the train as he felt the wind blows around his fur which it felt like eagles wings coming around him but he never wants to leave the Jasper Park for foundation of being his own.

Meanwhile at Leader's Den with Winston, Eve, Kate and Tony were talking about the future for the packs

Kate starts looking towards the wall of being sad because she never felt anything close to love for Humphrey which she was confused about her feelings but Kate always tries to figure everything out but Winston and Eve were worried about they're daughter who was searching for answers for they're daughter which Lilly was happy being with Garth who was Alpha as they thinking about how they are expecting a pup soon awhile all of them were getting a long together because of the Peace that Humphrey nearing made for the packs but something was telling them that Humphrey was telling him to leave and look for new answers towards his questions.

The mysterious orgins of Humphrey's parents were starting to reveal themselves because of how everyone felt that Humphrey was being keep from the truth about his past or his pup years.

Humphrey begins running towards the old but good-looking wooden box with jumps into the box of going to travel towards the north and heading towards the northeast which the scenes or scent was driving him towards it because of something that he walks towards side of the den of laying down to rest for the trip to become a Lone Wolf is going to being hard for himself but it's something that he needs to do.

Next Time - Searching for Past

I'm Really Sorry of not updating or writing the sequel of this story

R & R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Searching for the Past

Here's the second chapter of Lone Wolf's Adventures II

Humphrey was dreaming about being pup as he was running towards his parents den of being happy and spiritful wolf which he nearly going to see his new baby sister as Humphrey walks inside of the den slowly and gentle walking towards his parents which they were mysterious blurries around them to shadows covering they're faces awhile he sees a light silver with light gray under stomach fur which her eyes opens to reveals light blue eyes close to his but he starts thinking about how cute his little sister was. A loud sounds comes from the outside of the box which it has awaken Humphrey up before he could ask who or why couldn't remember having baby sister which it's being close to 12 years since he was asking about his black past which Humphrey starts getting up from laying down onto the wooden floor and looks around to sees the dark gray clouds about to begins raining onto the trees with watching the rain with his sad eyes about leaving his old home, friends and old crush back towards Jasper Park to found out more about his past.

Back towards Jasper Park with some wolves watching to sees the dark gray clouds with wondering eyes

Kiara walks towards her good-friend of being Humphrey's den which she speaks with gentle-honest voice of says "Humphrey..I have to ask you for a favor?..Humphrey?" of being a little worried of not hearing his voice coming from the den which she walks into the den of sees nobody around the den or no signs of Humphrey didn't want to leave any tracks or signs of him.

She starts running away from the den to found the pack leaders of being wondering eyes as Kiara looks over every where to find her friend which her mate founds her which he asks "Honey...what's wrong?" of being worried voice and face because he never seen his mate act like this as she explains the solution about Humphrey disppearance which he begins thinking about why did the peacemaker or beta left for possibly reasons which he replies with serious voice of being "It's alright...I will help you search for him too".

Both of them were searching everywhere as they think that Humphrey might being which it alls comes to failed of founding Humphrey awhile Winston says to rest of the packs memembers of being "Humphrey has gone missing...so please helps us for looking for him" which Kate wasn't feeling herself even since they come back from the little journies which she doesn't know how to feel or being around Humphrey.

The rains starts coming down towards searching groups of being Humphrey which someone says with quiet voice of saying "It's beginning to rain which Humphrey's scent is gone to us now" of being serious-sad voice awhile everyone starts walking towards they're dens quietly-gentle than Kiara was looking over the places nobody could try but no luck of finding Humphrey as Tony speaks with serious voice of replies "Maybe he went to search for his adventures or his orgins" as he walks towards the paws which they leads to train rail where the train.

As everybody was worried about Humphrey who nearing making a full-pack happy and the past of Humphrey's nearing mysterious towards everyone even Tony doesn't know anything about him.

Meanwhile where Humphrey as he starts looking around the trees of bieng new and old towards the new season which he jumps off towards the ground with hard thump which puts his paws down to stops his moving around which it comes from training to being Beta for couples months than he walks towards the packs grounds of being a little confused of why did his eyes were playing tricks on him or did something happen around here that he couldn't remember of being around here.

Humphrey walks towards the old-broken and burn down trees of confused and worried eyes of asking himself "What happen around here or what could've done this?" of being serious scared about if this pack or wolf would come to Jasper Park as he doesn't know if anything happens around here.

He starts looking around to finds his old parents den of being worried eyes of saying towards it for his mind wonderings to where this was great place for wolves to a live in peace and harmony. He speaks of being serious-honest voice "or Why did this happen?" of walks inside of finds a old and torn brown blanket which that his head starts hurting of remembering around this place. As he sees himself as pup and his young sister used to being cold during winter times which they're mother covers them with blanket to keeps them warm and wonders where or why did have to go somewhere in the middle of cold-night as his head stops hurting of being headaches or reminders of being past.

Humphrey walks outside of the den of being sad face because he doesn't know how to found and he starts walking towards flower bed which they have being grown around the train rails which the train hasn't come back around yet than Humphrey picks some white and light purple flowers with his mouth which he begins walking back to his parent's den of laying the flowers down towards the wall which the flowers were facing northwest towards the direction of the outside of den.

"Thank you" He says towards this decreased parents of being sad-honest voice which Humphrey begins moving towards northeast to found more answers about the burn wood or why did fire take place in the pack in the first place? awhile the questions inside of his mind was still coming towards him like flashes of lights. As his stomach begins growling as he starts looking for food of himself which his training of being Beta and Humphrey finds himself searching for food which he sees deer than he sneaks around the deer of being queit as silent killer was starting to get his first killed but this wasn't his first kill because Beta's training coming back into his mind of his teacher saying "As remember that if you have silently and quietiness than...you can become something fear inside of your prey or enemies" which he jumps onto the deer as grabs the neck tightly inside of his mouth as the deer starts running to jumps up-than-down to knock the wolf off his back which in couple minutes of 5 to 8 the deer was down for the time being.

Humphrey starts eating the deer as he sees a dark orange fox with light silver eyes which fox was female which she asks the mysterious wolf with soft-calm voice of being "Can I have some too?" as she was nervious around Humphrey as he looks towards the fox of being weak one which he nods his head 'yes' towards her of being softly because of going to being nice towards anybody.

Next Time - Stories of the Past

I know that I'm making Humphrey out of his character but he will being a little child-like around his sister but that will being later into the story.

R & R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Stories of the Past

Here's new the chapter of Lone Wolf's Adventures and I'm loving that everyone is enjoying my stories for the first time. But onto the story.

The clouds were dark gray were showing stars inside of the night time as Humphrey and female fox was eating the deer together which the moonlight was nearing the light closes towards them which they starts talking about they're pasts as he speaks with honest voice of being "What happen around here?" for he wanting to know about this peaceful land which it was wasteland towards his eyes and mind now. He starts looking around the trees of sees them of being burn or old as she replies softly towards the mysterious wolf front of her of being "This was peaceful pack but someone wanted to use for evil reasons...so they begin a war which it killed nearing everyone in the pack" as the flashbacks starts coming back towards Humphrey.

The wolves were aliving with peace and honest a lives which some of them were walking towards the woods to have some fun together with they're new pups but the den leaders were expecting a son who was going to being the leader someday in the pack someday which she starts giving birth towards a dark silver wolf with dark blue eyes which it was Humphrey who was starts cuddling with his mother who had black with dark blue eyes as his father was being dark gray fur with white underbelly with his body holding muscles and his eyes were light amber-ish color which he starts smiling warmly towards his born son.

"What should we named him, sweetie" the female speaks with kind-soft voice of looking towards they're son who was starts opening his eyes but sees dark two shadows which he thinks that's his parents speaking towards him awhile the father says with honest-truthful voice of being "Humphrey" awhile both of them rubs they're heads together softly and love-like as Humphrey yawns towards them of lays down as his paws putting front of him and rests for the night.

Back towards the present as the fox was looking towards the wolf with wondering eyes as her eyes looks towards his muscular body of a little more strong than normal wolf because of his Beta's training was nearing close to the hardest things he has dealing with. The other wolves were surprised to see Humphrey coming back from his Beta's training in 5 to 7 months early as Tony didn't have enough time to teach him everything there's know about being silent killer to being leader for others which he begins thinking about how his parents left young Humphrey for Tony to take care but he couldn't raise him because of his son being born soon, so he had to make the most differcults decisions into his life of being leaving Humphrey to rise himself or give him to someone who can love to care about him as they're own.

Humphrey looks back towards his old home was being which he begins thinking about his life was changing but he never wants anyone to get hurt or sad because of his actions which he speaks with gentle voice towards the fox of asking "What's your name?" of wondering face of why does she looking at me like that.

"It's Angel" She saids with angelike voice of being snap back towards reality awhile her eyes journies towards Humphrey's eyes as he smiles gently as he yawns softly away from her as he starts laying down towards the soft grass awhile Angel lands down towards soft grass but starts getting cold towards the cool breeze flowing her fur which Humphrey says with serious-honest of being "Come here.." which she's confused by the wolve's behavior as she comes closer to him than lands next towards Humphrey as Angel's fur comes in contract with his awhile it felt soft and warm to being close towards him.

Both of them starts dreaming about founding they're places in the world as Humphrey starts dreaming towards his mysterious past again.

"Humphrey...run!" A voice of being serious as the pup starts running away from the voice as his eyes were looking forwards towards the mysterious woods where anything could jump out to attack or kill him instantly which he beguns feeling the fear inside of his body of pasting every tree which a female catches him inside of her mouth softly awhile she starts running towards the east of trying to lose some wolves of chasing after her to end the packs leaders reign. As the something starts which it was fire who starts inside of the trees which every wolf was being serious into the fighting awhile Humphrey's eyes begins noticing how the wolves were fighting to clawing each other to death of being marks for life awhile he turns his head away to never remember anything about this.

The dreams was turning into the nightmare because Humphrey eyes starts showing darkness inside of the night which he starts awaking from the nightmare before continues awhile he looks around to find himself being alone in the woods than he sees Angel still asleeping next towards him but he starts moving away from her softly of not wants to wake her up by accident.

He walks towards a river of wondering face about what or who was he before his parents left him to west pack of Jasper Park which he starts thinking about how everyone was going to get hurt once he founds the truth about his mysterious past and the nightmares were showing him some visions of being pup than Humphrey looks towards where Angel was as his thoughts beginning to tell him that she is all alone and doesn't want her dead from hunger or other animals which he made decision to take her with him with smiling a little. He starts walking back but felt something on his back right foot which he stops walking away from it as he looks down onto the hard, burn and old grass which it was foot paw which it didn't look old, so somebody was here before Humphrey come here.

Meanwhile where Angel was starts awaking up from her slumber which she turns her head everywhere to find the wolf who was very kind towards herself which he was no where to being found as Angel starts scared because she was alone again like her parents left her when she's a small one which she starts walking slowly away from Humphrey.

"Hey...where are you going?" Humphrey was asking her with honest voice of being worried face towards Angel who turns her head back to see the wolf who was Hero in her eyes which he starts walking towards her of going to ask her if she wants to come with him. Angel runs towards Humphrey which she cuddles with him softly as his surprised to see her like this but starts feeling something like he did with Kate but he begins ingore it because Humphrey never wants to have heart broken again.

"Come on...Let's continue that way" He was telling her with soft-voice as both of them starts walking towards northwest of the pack's area which Angel is surprised of being confident that her feelings were developing inside of her towards Humphrey begins looking around the area to find anything that's missing which his eyes were on the trees than make sure his body was ready for anything. Angel turns her head towards the trees of trying to keep herself not thinking about Humphrey than she says of being honest voice of "Do you want to hear more about what happen to this pack?" awhile Humphrey starts thinking that it's good thing to learn more about his past which he replies with serious voice towards her of being "Yes...Let me hear more of the story" as Angel nods her head 'yes' softly of understanding his voice.

Both of them walks into more trees of being alive and healthly than others as she begins talking about how the packs starts having pups of growing up to become new leaders, mates and other things that would help everyone else with other packs which they wanted to make True Peace in every pack in Jasper but one wolf decides on taking hate, revenge and war was the best way to handle everything which it starts the war inside of the packs as nobody doesn't know how it ends but the stories say a wolf that escape was lucky and next-in-line of being the new pack leader but nobody knows where he/she went off to.

Humphrey starts thinking about how wolf was choosing being hateful towards others which he starts looking down onto the soft grass where his paws were taking him which Angel could tell that he was starting come back to him which he says "Does it hurt you to know this?" of being sad voice because of telling him the truth about his mysterious pack who did was his family which Humphrey looks away from the woods than direction of being where the wolves used to alive in the peace and trust in the packs which he starts wondering why does everyone have to take something away from him. His void was being empty for years when he was pup which Humphrey didn't have nobody when he was grown up because his parents went away or left him with someone who was Omega which teaches him how to have fun and stop fights in the packs which he starts remembering how he met Kate for the first time as pup.

Flashback to the time where Humphrey was small pup

He was walking towards the Omega's playgrounds where Humphrey looks towards his right side which he sees a bright yellow with amber eyes female pup who was lost as Humphrey walks towards her of being a little of worried about her and he asks her with wondering face of being "Why are you sad?" for he thinks about how can he helps her to bring back a smile which he starts smiling comfortable which the female pup towards her face to face the wolf was going to help and become her best friend for years.

"I'm lost...I can't find my daddy" She was telling him with sad voice which he looks both towards the right and left as Humphrey remembers where he was than he says "Come on...I will help you find your dad" awhile her smiles starts showing itself than her tail wags back right and left than both of them starts walking towards out of the woods to get un-lost which Kate sees her father which it was Winston than she speaks with Humphrey with soft voice of being "Thank you" awhile he starts nodding his head 'yes' towards her of being very helpful which he starts walking away from them of going back home to get some need rest from the adventures he had with this mysterious wolf which she calls out towards him of saying "My name is Kate" awhile he says his name loudly for her to hear of being "My name is Humphrey".

After that day of time which it was amazing both Kate and Humphrey become best friends which they starts talking about becoming Leaders of Alpha and Omega someday as Humphrey starts developing feelings for Kate but it wasn't nearing close to his love that felt when he was grown up for her but it was forbidden love for both of them to being together.

Back towards the Present which Humphrey was sitting down and he starts thinking about his life when he was pup awhile Humphrey looks towards Angel comes closer to him of wondering if they can being the best friends.

Next Time - Journies of Finding Something Inside

I'm really sorry but I don't know how Kate and Humphrey but I hope I put something close to them meeting for the first time.

R & R

Chapter Three - Stories of the Past


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - Journeys of Finding Something Inside

Here's the New Chapter of Lone Wolf's Adventure II. I hope everyone is enjoying the story but the story isn't going to end soon.

Humphrey starts looking towards Angel with friendly smile as they could never being mates because of the animals which he begins thinking about how his life was going to being like if he found something that reminds of this place or real family. He starts looking around to find something that could help him with his journey which nothing was coming back to his mind and his memories were blank when it come towards his parents who were mysterious wolves inside of his eyes. Humphrey nods his head towards Angel as both of them starts becoming friends which he begins thinking about how his mind was coming back like piece by piece than stops walking of looks back where the rock when he was looking towards it as he remembers how him and Kate were howling towards the moon but none of them speaking to spoken about it again because it was forbidden to have feelings for Alpha which he starts regretting meeting to becoming friends with her in the first place.

He walks away from the location as he says "Angel..Did you ever have someone you love but they don't love you back?" of being serious-sad voice as his eyes wonders towards her which she begins thinking about how she was starting to develop crush on Humphrey which her mind was telling him the truth but her heart was saying wait till the right moment than her voice was replies of being "No I never felt anything like that before in my life" awhile lied to her first friend which Humphrey agrees towards her lied for now to say the least.

Both of them continues walking towards the woods of full dark green and light green leaves around them awhile he looks around to see the beautiful landscrape as he starts thinking about how everyone is doing without him but his mind doesn't focus onto the solution for Jasper Park because he doesn't need to go back till he founds out why or who was his parents in the first place.

Back towards Jasper Park as everyone nearing searches for Humphrey but they hadn't being lucky to finding him.

Kate was searching around the trains rails to find a clue on where Humphrey has gone but she doesn't pick anything up which it was slightly going away because of the rain awhile washing his scent away from being ever found than Kate looks around to find anything scent. As everyone was thinking about why Humphrey leave or did just he didn't like Jasper Park no more awhile everyone's search continues for the one wolf who could being one put the packs together around them.

"Where did you go, Humphrey" Kate was asking into the open-skies with honest voice as her mind thinks about how to find Humphrey as her thoughts went towards Marcel and Paddy could help them find Humphrey which she runs towards to find them of being serious Alpha wolf than starts walking towards them of says "Can I ask for favor?" of being wondering voice.

"What's the favor...that your asking for?" Marcel was asking to her with soft-french accent inside of his voice which he keeps his eyes onto the rock to make into the hole to make it hole in one or birdie which he starts looking towards Kate awhile Paddy looks towards his new wolf friend as both of them says "You look terrible..." of being worried voice because Kate hasn't asleep very good towards the solution about Humphrey and his new life being Beta than becoming Lone Wolf in the packs.

Kate doesn't know what to say about her form and she begins having nightmares when Humphrey come back to packs which the nightmares were being about Humphrey leaving or disppearing to find something new in the world as nobody doesn't know what to say about the Lone Wolf's Life awhile one of the wolves walks forwards of says "Maybe this his way of finding out who chooses to being in the world" in honest-truthful voice as all of them looks towards the dark brown fur wolf with light amber eyes as his eyes looks towards the skies of wondering what does Humphrey thinks about being Lone Wolf for the rest of his life because he starts wondering what did happen towards his family or past that made him like this.

Awhile walking towards the northeast was beautiful seen of being beautiful and calm waterfall for Humphrey and Angel to see it with they're eyes was amazing scene which both of them starts walking towards it awhile waterfall has some healthly trees around it as he begins looking at the reflection than Angel starts remembering that this where her parents met which it starts bringing back memories than Humphrey looks away from the waterfall of not bringing back memories which he says "Angel...do you want to stay around here for awhile?" of being coursity voice which she turns her head towards her friend as she nods her head 'yes' as he starts wondering if this a goodbye for now.

Humphrey starts walking away from Angel of being serious face which he doesn't show much feelings or emotions but Angel starts thinking about sad of not telling her feelings towards Humphrey as he keeps walking into the trees of wondering inside of his mind of being 'Where should I go next?' for his wonders about his life was being mysterious towards him. He begins walking towards the northeast direction of wondering if Angel is going alright with him to protect her as Humphrey sees a family of wolves which it brings darkness of sad or despair into his heart awhile his eyes were becoming sad because he never knew what it was like to have family or parents to say 'I Love You or We are Proud of You'. The skies were showing some chances of raining towards them and he looks upto the skies which the rain begins showing him of showing his sadness towards the rain was being little cold towards him.

His eyes travels down onto the soft and wet grass front of him which it was brought memories from staying inside of the den with Kate and he starts crying for the first time inside of being Lone Wolf as he walks towards the trees of finds a shelter of being under tree which he starts walking inside of it to make it his home from rain. Humphrey thinks about his alone life when he was just pup because nobody didn't want to hang out or being with him which it made him nearing outcast till he met Kate for the first time but something was mess up which he starts growling feelings for her as his crush was getting away from him when Humphrey was becoming the Omega Leader which she was heir to Alpha Leaders.

His eyes looks towards the rain of wonders what does everyone think of him now about being Lone Wolf or leaving his Omega/Beta Leader position to anyone that they can have it now awhile he begins telling himself of being "I bet they don't miss me at all" awhile he closes his crying and red eyes shut in order to get some asleep from his journey.

Humphrey closes his eyes of going to rest for awhile to get some asleep from traveling without getting rest and he starts dreaming about having his pup's years which he starts looking around for new friends which he didn't have much luck because of being the alone for years because nearing his parents were mysterious towards him.

Inside of his dreams of being apart of his past

Humphrey starts walking towards his parent's den of being curiousity face of says "what's happening around here?" for his worries were begins thinking about how or why did his parents leave him in the first place which he starts looking around to find himself with a mysterious female wolf who had same eyes as his but her fur was light silver with white underbelly which he was thinking that she was most beautiful and amazing girl in the world that his eyes even seen.

The clear skies starts turning into dark red as black and white figures starts fightning with each other of being serious faces which he starts wondering if this what destroy this pack or killed his parents when the wars begun inside of the packs as he turns his head around to find out that nobody has survived the fight but the fire was beginning around the wolves who were fightning which a wolf survived of says inside of being mysterious voice bringing a message for Humphrey going to understand it being "The truth costs more than secrets". Awhile in the real world as Angel was running to find shelter from the rain storm as she finds Humphrey shaking inside of the tree's shelter of having nightmare inside of his mind which it starts scaring her to see her crush being like this which she jumps and holds Humphrey inside of her paws into comfortable and warmly.

Into the morning as the suns starts shining around the area awhile the light starts touching Humphrey's eyelids with it's bright rays which he starts opening his eyes than he founds his furry lips closes to Angel's lips of being seen up close awhile both of them look like they are about to kiss each other as his heart starts beating for thousand miles for minute.

Angel's eyes were begins opening as her eyes seens Humphrey's surprises eyes of finding her this close to him as he says "We should get out of here..." as his voice was being really nervious around her which his heart was telling him to kiss her on the lips for the first time which her fur was turning dark red of thinking about kissing Humphrey for the first time awhile it feels like being her kiss as he starts thinking about why is my heart is going crazy...I can't think or say anything stupid towards Angel because my heart was close out for Kiara and Kate long time ago.

Both of them starts walking towards direction of being light green and dark green trees as both of them haven't say words towards one another awhile he starts thinking about each other's journeys being together as Humphrey looks towards the shadows being created by the sunlights than he starts smelling someone was following them but he couldn't tell who it was but the scent of this person really famaliar towards Humphrey and Angel thinks about how she almost kissed Humphrey which her was going crazy for him because she was beginning to fall in love with the wolf in front of her eyes.

Next Time - Love Begins

The Chapter will being a little romantic for Humphrey and O/C so please don't give me no flames.

R & R Please


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - Love Begins

I'm really sorry of updating and thanks for all of the reviews for story which I hope everyone is ready for a special surprise at the ending of this chapter and this Chapter will being short one. I'm really sorry for that but my writer's block has gotten to me now.

Humphrey was walking forward towards the north of the trees surrounding his eyes as Angel walking beside him of being quiet because her mind and heart weren't working at the same time which she wants to tell Humphrey how she felt around him but something inside of his eyes were telling her that his pain inside of his heart was still existing because of what happened between him and Kate were destruction of hearts for both of them as Humphrey's eyes looks towards west of felt someone's or something presence around the area but he begins believing it was nothing but the wind was blowing around them.

His mind wonders on how is everyone doing back at Jasper Park which everybody was missing Humphrey but nobody could say that he was best Beta or Omega around in the packs but there was something that he had that nobody couldn't get they're paws on. The skies were starts showing some nice clouds around the sun as Angel looks towards Humphrey with curious eyes as her voice inside of her mind of telling herself of being "You have to tell him...on you feel but his pain has heal first before you make move on him" for her love begins wondering towards Humphrey.

Meanwhile where Jasper Park is which everyone was starts wondering or talking about what does Humphrey thinking about because this wasn't like his attention or attribute for. Kate was walking towards the waterfall where she used play around with Humphrey when they were pups as she begins wondering if her heart was telling herself to go and find him to bring him back as being best friends with him. Her feelings towards Humphrey were just being best friends after his training of Beta from Winston and Tony to teach him how to become the best Beta in the packs which everyone starts thinking about how the wolf brought everyone together as family just disappear with no existence left of him.

Everyone walks towards the center of the Jasper Park as Winston gets top of the rock of says with his honest-leading voice of being "I'm Sorry..to say this but we haven't found a trace or existence of Humphrey...but we will honor and pray for his adventures of finding his path inside of his life" as his eyes starts showing sadness which everyone starts bowing they're heads towards the ground as they miss Humphrey which the memories of him starts becoming back inside of they're minds.

Flashbacks of Humphrey when everyone starts remembering him of being great wolf who brought everyone together as family:

Humphrey walks towards his den as he was returning back from his training of being trained Beta was tough as it sounds but he starts hearing the cries of help from wolves which he starts running towards them awhile his eyes were traveling towards the sounds of cries. He sees wolves that need a help of pack to survive and he begins telling them with soft voice of being "You can become our pack of Jasper Park" which they starts becoming happy for going to being family where they feel wanted.

Next Memories of being Humphrey becoming Beta wolf as every wolf starts howling of happiness and greatest which the savior of everyone to True Peacemaker made a family inside of the packs as nobody could never forget the feelings of love that Humphrey shows towards everyone than starts raining on them but nobody makes a move to get out of the rain because the sad hearts they were carrying was too much for them to handle it.

As everyone's eyes were crying for missing Humphrey because nothing was going to being same around Humphrey around him which Kate felt something was taking her out of her chest than stomping onto it to make worse was Humphrey's love for her was still there inside of his heart after months of training his body and mind which he explaining of feeling love for her when he was pup for the first time when they met but his feelings weren't nothing towards him no more because his fire was lighting up of becoming a strong wolf to protect his home.

The rain continues as one by one wolves starts walking slowly towards they're dens of being sad inside of them but the love that was lesson from Humphrey will never being forgotten.

Back where Humphrey and Angel were walking towards a mysterious area which both of them were keeping they're guards up because they haven't attract or see another wolf but both of them didn't notice that a wolf was watching them with curious eyes of wondering mind about "Why are they here...why does the dark silver fur one like familiar?" which the question was entering his mind as he runs to find Aurora who was nearing like the wolf has lay his eyes on.

The wolf walks towards the cave than undercover a path to finds a 3 packs of wolves having peaceful life without a pack leader to leading them wasn't good thing because Aurora wasn't the next heir for the throne as some people believes that she was but Humphrey was next one in line as they search for him began when he was just pup around when he disappear out of existence. Jack enters the den where Aurora was sitting down near the entrance as he speaks towards her with soft voice of being "Ma'am...I think I found your brother" of being serious voice as his black fur was showing around the sunlight which she turns her head to face him which she was thinking that it was joke but his serious face was telling her not think this was funny at once.

"Bring him to me please" She says with confident voice which her light silver fur body was showing her beautiful as they're mother was which he starts running to find Humphrey again as she begins thinking about the search for her lost brother was finally over because he was going to come home for life.

Next Time - Surprising Reunion

The next chapter will being long one than this I promise. R & R please


End file.
